No Matter What
by twinklingbats
Summary: An AU involving March Hare from "A Witch's Tale" and InMyStyle107's OC. Rated M for violence, prostitution, sex, and language.
1. Chapter 1

He walked briskly, wrapping his coat tighter around his body as the winter wind continued to prick at his skin. Puffs of white billowed behind him as he cautiously turned down yet another dark alleyway, all too conscious of the late hour.

"Maybe I should have taken them up on that drink..." the man mused to himself as he thought of his brothers he had left back at the gig.

They'd wanted him to go drinking with them, but the man had endured more than enough rowdy crowds for the evening, and declined, opting for what was now becoming a rather miserable walk instead. Sighing, he turned another corner into a rundown shopping area. Peering around in the darkness, the only illumination came from the dim streetlights overhead. Goro was about to turn back just as a dark figure caught his attention in the distance.

"Who could be out at this hour...?" he muttered, pulling out his cellphone to check the time.

It was almost one a.m.

Cautiously, the wolf approached the person. Squinting, he began to make out the shape of a petite creature in a dark hoodie who was obviously trying to keep warm, but to little avail.

"Excuse me, miss..." the man began once he was close enough to be heard over the wind. "Are you alright?"

The figure turned on a heel, glaring into the man's face with glinting russet eyes.

"What the _fuck_ did you just call me?" the shorter figure spat.

The stranger's spite melted into something softer as the he gazed into the face of the man standing before him. The hare dragged his eyes over the taller man's form, taking everything in from the peculiar color of his hair to his toxic yellow eyes. He regretted his rashness immediately as the other man flushed in stunned realization. Apologizing profusely, the wolf began to back away.

"I-I'm sorry...!" he muttered, raising his hands in apology. "I didn't realize-"

"It's... Quite alright..." the hare interrupted, laughing a bit nervously. "I overreacted a bit. I didn't mean to be such a... Disappointment. Please, don't leave."

The wolf nodded hesitantly, but relaxed a bit at the hare's words. He approached the boy again, staring down into his face.

"What's your name...? he asked.

The hare hesitated for only a moment.

"Call me March. You?"

"...Goro," the wolf replied simply enough."If you don't mind me saying, March... It's not safe out here at night, ignoring the fact that it is freezing. What are you doing out at this hour?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"You don't have to worry about me," the hare stated, sounding a bit annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm used to being out late."

A strong gust of wind blew through the plaza, causing March to shiver. Instinctively, Goro wrapped his arms around the younger boy's small frame.

"You should be wearing more than just that..." the wolf stated quietly.

He pinched the thin fabric of the hare's hoodie between his fingers disapprovingly, and pulled the smaller man closer against him.

The hare leaned in to Goro's touch for a moment, relishing his warmth and gentleness. He inhaled sharply, regaining his senses, and yanked himself out of the other man's grasp.

"What the hell? I hope you don't think this act will get you anything special. If you want my time, you'll _pay_ for it like anyone else."

"...What do you mean?" Goro asked, his eyes widening at the other man's sudden outburst.

"God, stop wasting my time if you're not going to pay already," the hare hissed as he glared at the ground in disgust.

"Oh my God…" Goro muttered, the realization hitting him instantly. "Wait a second... You're a _prostitute_...?!"

"Thought you were going to get something for free? Sorry to disappoint you," March growled as he began to stalk away.

"Wait...!" Goro exclaimed, grabbing for the Hare's arm.

"_What?!_" the hare demanded sharply.

Goro hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I thought we could get to know each other... I'm sorry. I didn't know..." he stated simply.

The hare paused for a moment before grasping Goro's arm. In an instant the wolf was pinned to the side of a run-down building. March hooked one leg around the taller man's waist, a slim hand sliding under his coat. Goro shivered as the cold mixed with the warmth of his skin, his breath escaping his lips rapidly in bursts of white as March began to slowly grind into him. The hare leaned into Goro's body and, standing on his tiptoes, placed his lips next to the other man's ear.

"Well then," March whispered in a husky voice as he pressed himself even more firmly against the wolf, "Shall we get to know each other, then?"


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel was a short distance from where they first met. Shutting the door behind him, March pushed Goro against the nearest wall. He pressed his hands against the taller man's chest, slowly unbuttoning his coat. The hare wrapped his arm's around Goro's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. After a few moments Goro pulled away slightly, quietly gasping for breath before tracing his tongue over the hare's mouth. March moaned slightly before kissing the other man again, their tongues gently exploring each other's mouths. Goro slid the hoodie off March's small frame and cast it aside before gently pulling him to the bed. The hare unbuttoned Goro's shirt with ease, tracing the bare skin with the tips of his fingers as he straddled the other man. Goro pulled the hare against him and trailed kisses down his jaw and neck until he reached the hare's collarbone. March moaned at the gentle touch, loosing himself to sensations that felt so genuinely... loving.

The hare pulled back, took a deep breath, and grinded into the man below him, moaning slightly with the contact. Goro gasped in response as he grabbed March's hips, slowly thrusting in time with the hare's movements.

"G-Goro..." the hare breathed, then caught himself.

Why was he getting so into this?

Before he could think on it, he gasped as the wolf unbuttoned his pants and slid off the garment entirely, along with his underwear. Hare couldn't help but blush, much to the wolf's amusement.

Goro slowly began sliding his hand up and down the hare's length. March moaned, arching his back in response and clutching at Goro's shoulders. The hare panted heavily as Goro continued to pleasure him, his mind going blank with the stimulation.

Somewhere inside his head March knew he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. As Goro continued to pleasure him, he knew it wasn't normal for a client to be concerned with his pleasure. After all, it was _his _job to satisfy the customer. But something in the way this man handled him continued to seem so oddly sincere.

Hare snapped himself out of his thoughts, grabbing the wolf's hands and pinning them above his head. The wolf gave him a confused look, but March only smirked in response.

It wasn't like him to loose control, and he certainly wasn't going to start now.

Pressing his lips firmly against Goro's, Hare unzipped the man's pants with one hand, revealing a bulge pressing through the wolf's underwear.

March nipped Goro's skin lightly, trailing kisses and bites down to his hips, and paused long enough to pull off the wolf's pants. Casting them aside, Hare placed his mouth over the only thing separating him from the other man's growing erection. He dragged his tongue over the bulge as Goro bucked his hips in response. After a few moments, March slid the undergarment down the wolf's legs, discarding the last thing separating them from each other's bare flesh.

March placed his hands firmly over the wolf's hips before lowering his mouth over the tip of Goro's cock. Hare slowly trailed his tongue to the base of the wolf's length before taking as much of the man into his mouth as he could. March began bobbing his head, sucking the wolf off at a tortuously slow pace. Using his weight, he pinned Goro's hips to the bed as he continued to suck. The wolf panted, gripping the sheets as he silently begged for the release March was refusing to give him.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"M-March," he moaned, his eyes clouded over with desire as he stared down at the man before him. "Please..."

The hare sat up, smiling devilishly before reaching towards the nightstand. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a condom. With a seductive grin, March rolled it down Goro's length.

Goro pulled the hare against him, kissing the other man passionately one last time before moving away. Taking the cue, March balanced himself on his hands and knees as Goro positioned himself in front of the smaller man's entrance. In a single movement, he was inside of him.

March cried out as Goro began to pump, slowly gaining speed. The wolf continued to go deeper with each thrust as March tried to stifle his moans, but to no avail. His body was no longer his own as he spasmed and tightened around Goro's length, beads of sweat forming on his body. Goro leaned over the hare's petite form as he continued to fuck him, his moans of pleasure falling directly onto the hare's ears. March couldn't take anymore and came, semen shooting out of his cock as Goro continued to thrust. In a few moments, Goro finished as well, filling March with his cum. The hare bit his knuckle, trying not to scream as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. Panting, Goro pulled out and one last sigh of pleasure fell from March's lips before he collapsed onto the bed.

Goro wrapped his arms around the hare's petite frame and pulled him close before the two succumbed to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Goro awoke from a peaceful slumber, amazed at how well he had slept. With a yawn he sat up, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes. In a moment of realization he jolted upwards, looking around frantically at the unfamiliar surroundings. Still slightly panicked, his gaze fell upon the delicate frame of a young man, who was still sleeping quite soundly. Goro slumped back onto the bed with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Everything from the previous night came back to him, and the clothing strewn about the room only confirmed that the events from the night before had indeed occurred. Heaving himself out of bed, he began to pick up his clothes as his face burned with recollection.

"_What the fuck has gotten into me?" _he thought to himself. _"Sleeping around with strangers?! A prostitute no less..." _

He grimaced, silently scolding himself for his irresponsible behavior. What the hell had he been thinking? He hadn't been, he realized, as he slipped his underwear and pants back on.

He couldn't believe how careless he had been, not to mention his brothers were probably worried sick.

Sure enough, checking his phone revealed thirteen missed calls and over two dozen texts from frantic siblings. He didn't dare look at the sleeping hare on the other side of the bed as he sat down and texted his brothers, assuring them of his safety and promising to meet up with them within the hour.

Goro froze as he felt movement on the other side of the bed. With a sigh, March sat up, shielding his eyes from the winter sun streaming through the window.

"Hello there," he smirked, propping himself up with his hand.

Goro turned, blushing scarlet as he took in the sight of March laying beside him. The wolf took in everything, from his disheveled green hair to the beautiful pale skin and luscious curves. Thin sheets draped off the boy's slim form, just covering up what he knew lay below the waist. Goro's face burned at the sight, his heart racing. The boy was absolutely beautiful, he realized in astonishment.

March cleared his throat, snapping the wolf out of his daze.

"May I see your phone?" he inquired.

Goro nodded hesitantly, handing March the device. After a few moments of tapping, he returned the cel to the still-blushing wolf.

"Why did you...?" Goro began to inquire.

March laughed.

"I added my number to your contacts. You seem to be in a rush to leave..." he explained, eying Goro's pants with a look of slight disappointment.

"A-ah, y-yes...!" Goro exclaimed, remembering his brothers.

He stood, clumsily pulling on his shirt before fumbling with the buttons.

"Allow me," March purred, slipping out of the bed.

He approached Goro slowly. The wolf looked away in embarrassment as he realized the hare had not put on any clothes. March let his hands hover over the taller man's bare chest for a moment before swiftly buttoning up his shirt.

"There you are," he said, sauntering over to a wardrobe and pulling out a clean outfit.

Goro waited patiently as the hare dressed, ignoring his buzzing phone. When March was done, Goro stood nervously.

"What...?" March asked as he began dragging his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Umm..." Goro began awkwardly. "How much do I... owe you...?"

The hare gave him a look of genuine shock before a seductive grin broke over his face.

"Don't worry about it this time," he replied in a low voice. "On one condition, that is."

"Y-yes?" Goro questioned anxiously.

"...I want to see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

After promising he would call the man, Goro rushed out of the motel, dragging his coat on along the way. Wandering onto the main street, the world was already wide awake as cars and people rushed by. Hailing a taxi, Goro texted his brothers, saying that he would meet them in a few minutes. After the text sent, he closed his eyes and attempted to think of a good enough excuse for his strange disappearance. The taxi reached it's destination much too quickly for his liking. Goro groaned inwardly as he paid the taxi driver. Begrudgingly he stepped onto the sidewalk and took a deep breath before entering the cafe.

Goro scanned the room as he entered and after a quick glance his eyes fell onto the familiar shapes of his siblings who were chatting quietly to the side of the cafe. Walking to the window booth where they sat, he was greeted with a cacophony of concerned voices as his brothers bombarded him with questions and relieved greetings. After they had quieted down enough to be heard, Shinshi was the first to speak.

"Gorooooo! We were worried, why didn't you show up?! I couldn't eat because of you!" he exclaimed, as a slight pout formed on his lips.

"Where the hell were you?!" Hanji demanded with scowl. "You had us worried sick!"

"You could have at least called us ... Idiot." Daisuke chimed in, as he crossed his arms irritably.

Goro sighed.

"Move over," he ordered simply to Daisuke, who scooted closer to the window.

Goro sat down, and recieved a warm cup of coffee from a waitress. After glancing out the window for a few moments, began to speak to his brothers.

"I'm sorry," he began sheepishly. He looked away from the rapidly passing people outside, staring down at his coffee cup. "My walk went on longer than I expected. I got tired and couldn't find my way back, so I got a cheap room to spend the night in."

His hands gripped the warm mug firmly as he prayed his brothers would believe his excuse.

"Why didn't you just call us?!" Hanji demanded.

"I thought I was going to collapse. I was more worried about getting inside before I froze to death," Goro explained in a more defensive tone, though he still could not meet their gazes.

Hanji shot him an unconvinced look, but didn't pry.

"Whatever. Just try to give us some warning next time. We were freaking out, asshole."

With a sigh that he hoped didn't sound _too_ relieved, Goro nodded. The conversation ended as a waitress came over to take their order, and by the end of their meal everything was back to normal.

After breakfast the brothers gathered their coats and went outside. The city continued to bustle about them as they made their way down the sidewalk. Goro's thoughts drifted to the hare, wondering what he was up to.

"Goro...?" Shinshi called, staring at his brother.

"Y-yes...?" Goro questioned as he was startled out of his thoughts.

"Daisuke was reminding you about the gig we have at that bar on Friday!" Shinshi explained.

"Friday...?" Goro mused curiously.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Hanji groaned. "Your head really is in the clouds today, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Goro laughed casually.

"Let's hope it doesn't interfere with rehersal..." Daisuke sighed.

The week passed uneventfully. Each day the brothers practiced their music for Friday's concert, and each day Goro thought about March more and more.

By Wednesday night, Goro couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed his phone, and flipped through the contacts until he eventually found March's.

"It's Goro. Can I ask you something?" he typed. After hesitating a few moments, he hit send.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed

.

"I thought you were never going to contact me. And it depends on what you're asking." was the hare's reply.

Goro laughed quietly, before sending another text.

"Are you free Friday night? There was somewhere I thought we could meet up."

"For you...? Perhaps. Where shall we meet, then?"

After giving him the address of the bar, Goro flopped onto his futon with a sigh. An odd sense of excitement flooded over him as he read March's reply, confirming that he could make it.

Goro smiled to himself after sending March his thanks and his excitement to be meeting with the other man again.

He had to admit it to himself, the thought of seeing March again made him feel absolutely ecstatic.


	5. Chapter 5

March stood in the cramped motel bathroom and stared intently at his reflection through a still-steamy mirror. He quickly applied a new layer of concealer to the dark shadows beneath his eyes. His most recent appointment had run a bit over the expected time, and the hare was struggling to get ready as quickly as he possibly could. After applying eyeliner, the hare reached for his pimp's latest "gift"; a small bottle of cologne. After the scent was applied, he was ready to get dressed. Flipping his ancient phone open revealed the time: almost 11 p.m. Goro would be expecting him soon.

He shook his head, and tried to focus on other things besides the man he was supposed to escort that night. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of a dark gray button-up with haste, and after squeezing himself into a pair of jeans that were already cutting the circulation out of his legs, March was ready to go. He grabbed his shoes and a coat on the way out, and began quickly walking to his destination. The hare clung to the warmth of his coat as he followed the familiar sidewalks and streets to the bar. He shivered as a strong wind cut through his clothes, and pulled the coat tighter against his form. The weather was becoming much too brutal for his hoodie, and his typically skimpy attire hardly provided enough protection from the elements as it was. The thought of being wrapped in Goro's arms came to his mind unbidden, and the hare's face burned scarlet at the memory. He picked up his pace, hurrying down a few more blocks before reaching his destination; a large bar illuminated by radiant neon lights.

Hare ducked inside the entrance, immediately shrugging off his coat as the warmth of the establishment enveloped him. He scanned the room, searching for any sign of the wolf through the dim lighting. With no trace of the man in sight, March seated himself at a small elevated table meant for two, and turned down the waiter who offered to bring him a drink. The moment of solitude allowed the hare to take in his surroundings.

A sleek bar stretched through the building and bottles of expensive liquors twinkled on sturdy wooden shelves. March was relieved that he had taken extra care with his appearance that evening as he scanned the room. Everywhere well-dressed people were chatting and a light hum of voices filled the air as they laughed and sipped their drinks.

"Nice place..." he mused under his breath.

Ten minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Goro. Gradually the room darkened and the noise of the crowd began to fade. Everyone's attention was directed to a stage parallel to the bar, where bright lights shone and glittered off expensive equipment. Cheers and applause echoed through the room as the performers made their way to the stage. March made out three figures as they entered along with

"Goro...?!" the hare whispered as the familiar figure stepped onto the platform.

It was definitely Goro, the hare realized with astonishment as the wolf walked to the center of the stage. After picking up their instruments, a few seconds of pure silence passed before the wolves began to play, their music enveloping the room with a lively, beating pulse. Grabbing the microphone, Goro opened his mouth and began to sing.

March couldn't believe what he was hearing. He found himself in a state of awe as Goro sang. The people around him seemed to be equally as entranced as the other wolves entwined their voices with Goro's, creating perfect harmony throughout the songs. When the set ended, the wolves bowed and began to make their way off stage. Goro scanned the applauding crowd, and met eyes with March. With a grin he made a subtle gesture before slipping out of sight, and hare got up, taking the cue to meet up with the man as soon as possible.

Grabbing his coat, the hare slid past the crowd and into the shadows behind the stage. He could make out the shape of Goro, already wearing his coat and scarf, as he spoke with the wolves he had been performing with. Not wanting to interrupt, March watched from the shadows. After a few moments Goro noticed the hare and politely excused himself.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" the hare questioned with a playful smirk as Goro approached him.

"I guess so," the wolf replied. "I'm happy you came."

"It was beautiful," the hare admitted quietly as he met eyes with the taller man. "I'd assumed the invitation was for us to get some drinks. I never imagined you'd be performing."

Goro grinned at March's comment.

"Ah, speaking of that… Is there something you'd like to do? Are you hungry? We could still go out and get a drink, you know. Unless you're tired. I can take you back home if you would like..."

"The night is still young. I'm up to anything if you'll have me," March responded, surprised at the hint of eagerness that had crept into his voice.

The wolf chuckled.

"Shall we?" he questioned, gesturing towards a door slightly obscured by the dim light.

March nodded and pulled on his coat as Goro pushed the door open. The two stepped into a dark alley, the cold hitting them with force. A light snow had begun to fall and snowflakes twinkled as they drifted past streetlights.

"It's a beautiful night," Goro remarked as he stared into the night.

"You surpass it," the hare muttered, watching the wolf as he spoke.

Goro turned towards him, staring intently at the smaller man.

"And you outshine me," he replied as he pulled the hare into an embrace.

March closed his eyes, adoring the warmth that radiated through him. He inhaled, taking in the scent of Goro's cologne and the softness of his touch. Goro pulled away for a moment before kissing hare lightly, their lips barely brushing. They froze, their faces inches apart, neither man daring to breath as they stared into each others eyes.

The hare pulled Goro towards him abruptly, soft lips pressing against his with an intensity that caught the wolf off guard. March parted Goro's lips with his own, his tongue exploring the taller's mouth as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Electricity shot through Goro's body as the hare continued to kiss him with fervor. After a few moments the wolf begrudgingly pulled away as he gasped for air. He had the hare pinned to a wall in seconds, the shadows concealing them from the street as they continued to kiss. The hare could feel every inch of the wolf pressed against him, including the bulge that had formed minutes before. With a smirk, March gently pushed Goro away.

"My turn," the hare purred, as he dragged his hands down the wolf's torso.

"March… What are you-" Goro began as the hare pressed Goro against the cold wall.

"Relax," March whispered as he began unbuckling Goro's belt.

"N-not here…!" Goro exclaimed, grabbing for the other's hands.

The hare shot him a puzzled look as Goro continued to hold his wrists. After a few moments, the wolf began to speak.

"Do you want to go get a drink? If you can spare the time..." he added.

March shrugged and smiled.

"Whatever you want," he replied, pressing a quick peck to the wolf's parted lips.


	6. Chapter 6

After the third missed call, the wolf begrudgingly rolled over with a groan and picked up his cel. The light from the screen assaulted his tired eyes and he groaned once again.

Three missed calls from Hanji.

He dropped the phone back onto his bed and clutched his head, an ache swirling through it as hazy memories of the night before came back to him between waves of shooting pain.

_March and him finding a bar a few blocks away... Then drink after drink. They talked, a bit awkwardly at first, but with time and more alcohol the two grew comfortable in each other's company. Eventually they left, and began to wander the streets, their kisses and the alcohol leaving them feeling giddy and warm despite the cold. _

Goro blushed at the recollection of what happened next.

_March, steering him to the nearest alleyway, unhooking the wolf's belt and dragging his hands down his body, prepared to finish what he had started earlier that night. Goro breathing heavily, the worry of being seen mixed with the ecstasy of what March was doing to him as he-_

Goro buried his head into a pillow for a few more moments before reluctantly dragging himself out of bed. He stumbled for a moment, clutching at his throbbing skull as the room spun about him. Once he had righted himself, he made his way to the kitchen. After brewing a pot of coffee, Goro returned to his room, cup in hand. He rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to nurse his hangover. Another buzz from his phone. Sighing, he prepared himself for the inevitable questions his brother was about to ask, but he stopped short. A new text from March. Goro opened the message and with a smile, replied with his affirmations.

That night Goro made his way to their meeting spot, weaving his way through the labyrinth of foreclosed buildings and back alleys that had brought on his first meeting with the other man. The wind whipped around him and nipped at his face. The familiar crunch of snow subsided as Goro paused under the light of a street lamp.

"Hello, Goro," March called from the shadows before taking another draw from a cigarette.

Goro greeted him before glancing down at his hand.

"Want a puff?" the hare asked, offering the cigarette to the wolf.

Goro politely declined, and the hare nodded, blowing smoke out of his mouth. After a few more drags, he dropped the cigarette into the snow, crushing it under his boot. He glanced back towards the man.

"I didn't have much planned for tonight..." March trailed off. "I apologize for dragging you out here, I-"

"Don't," Goro responded.

The hare shot him a look of confusion.

"Don't apologize," Goro repeated. "I don't mind seeing you. Even like this."

March let out a small chuckle.

"I see..." he responded.

"Why here...?" the wolf asked, gesturing to the ruined buildings around them.

The hare shrugged.

"Whenever I need to get away, I come here," he explained. "I'm amazed you even found me. This place is like a maze, and I worked hard to find this spot, you know."

"I'll keep it a secret," Goro replied with a laugh.

"How did you manage to find this place?" March questioned. "I was rather shocked when you snuck up on me like that."

"Oh, I remember," Goro replied as he recalled their first meeting. "Though as for 'finding' this place, it was more luck… I understand what you mean, though. The need to get away from everything... One night I decided to go on a walk and got turned around a few times... The rest you know."

The hare nodded in amusement.

"Must've been fate," the wolf mused.

The hare shrugged indifferently.

"If you believe in that sort of thing."

Suddenly, a loud ring sliced through the silence.

"Shit..." March muttered under his breath as he flipped his phone open. "Hey... Yeah. No problem... Sure, I'll be there in ten."

He hung up, begrudgingly staring at the wolf.

"I have to go," he said softly.

"Oh... Alright..." Goro responded, trying to cover the disappointment in his tone. "... I'll walk you out..."

"... Thanks..." the hare responded.

The two began to walk, the silence weighing heavily between them.

The hare paused after a few minutes, balancing himself against a building.

"March...?" Goro questioned.

The hare coughed deeply, doubling over as spasms wracked through his body.

The wolf rushed over to the smaller man, but he was already standing up again, a tired look etched across his face. He shooed the wolf away, assuring him that everything was fine.

"Are you sure you're alright...?" Goro questioned, concern still painted across his features.

"I'm fine, really..." the hare promised.

They continued to walk, though Goro insisted they take a slower pace.

"Maybe you shouldn't smoke..." Goro stated hesitantly.

"What...?" March questioned, confusion ringing through his voice. "Oh. Right. I suppose that would be in my best interest..." he trailed off.

"Do you really...? Smoke, I mean… Because when I kiss you..." Goro asked.

The hare paused, then laughed.

"No, I don't. That one was given to me. I've never seen the appeal..."

"Ah," Goro responded in relief. "... Then why-"

"That was fast," the hare commented quickly.

They were back on the main road, populated and full of light despite the hour. "Thank you for escorting me..." March said with a smile.

"Any time," Goro replied. "I hope to see you soon..."

Standing on the tips of his toes, March leaned in, kissing the wolf. He lingered there for a moment before turning away.

"I'll text you," he called over his shoulder.

Goro nodded, and continued to watch the hare walk away until he turned a corner, and disappeared from sight.


End file.
